“Performance per watt” is a key differentiator for smart phones, tablets, notebook PCs and other portable electronic systems. These systems require more computing performance and functionality, lower power consumption for longer battery life and smaller, thinner form factors. Such systems use multiple DC-DC voltage converters to reduce the 3-20 Volts supplied by one or more batteries to the 0.5-1 Volts required by processors, memories, displays, and other components.
Today's inefficient voltage converters waste power when they generate heat which often must be managed, shortens battery life, and limits system performance. The switches used in voltage converters may be a key determinant of the converters' efficiency and performance. Given the preponderance of portable electronic systems throughout the world, reducing the amount of energy wasted in voltage converters may significantly contribute to global energy conservation.